Specimen No13095
by Okurah
Summary: "This girl.. She's infected!" Nick says glancing at the Hunter dressed female. "She saved our lives. She's human enough to me." Ellis says as he pats Nick's back. Nick/OC or Ellis/OC haven't decided yet. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I'm not too familiar with writing fanfic for Left 4 Dead so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong I'm not the best writer but after playing this game a couple times I wanted to write this story. I hope you all like it! Please let me know how I can fix it or if I should go on._

_3 Okurah_

_"_Blah_" - Talking / Dialogue_

_Blah - Thinking / Thoughts_

**Blah **_- No One's Pov_

* * *

><p><strong>~Nick Pov~ <strong>

I swipe my hand over my eyes to clear it of blood, sweat and probably pieces of brain before I continue to pistol-whip and shoot away at this endless sea of the walking dead. Rochelle, Coach, and Ellis are the names of the three people I get to spend this lovely apocalypse with. Sure, I may have come off as a bit uncaring towards them in the beginning. But I have to admit... I've grown quite attached to them these past few days. A zombie apocalypse can bring the best out of people, you know? This is probably the reason I'm busting my ass to try and protect not only myself... but them as well.

We started out alright and then things just went downhill instantly. It all started when I was puked on by one of them ugly ass Boomers with boobs. While fighting off the horde of commons I could faintly hear the screech of a Charger.

"Keep your eyes peeled, I hear a Charger!" I warned while trying to wipe the putrid smelling bile out of my eyes.

"This shit stings!" I hear Ellis drawl out in his country slang. I guess I failed to notice that our small group was slowly being separated by the oncoming hordes of infected. I know Rochelle and Coach were in really bad shape from an encounter with a Tank not to long ago. So this could only be bad news for us.

"I hear a- Smoker's got me!" Rochelle screams. I try to see through this green muck but can't see much. I hear Ellis fire out rounds trying to free Rochelle of the wet appendage strangling her. As her screams continue and begin to grow distant I could only guess Overalls missed. I continue to try and wrestle free of this horde but it seems almost impossible. It only seems to be growing.

"Oh lord no, Jockey on me!" I hear Coach shout as I barely catch a glimpse of him being dragged around like a puppet by one of those deranged back humping midgets. I fire off a couple of rounds toward their direction but only in vain since I knew I couldn't hit it from the angle I'm at. I ain't doing to well myself right now and the only other one with me is Ellis.

"Ah tits! I'm down! I'm down!" I shout as I fight off the last few infected surrounding me. I grunt as one of them haz-mat suit wearing guys deliver a heavy blow to my head. I shoot at him and hear the plastic face protection of his crack and the blood splatter on it. I smile as he drops to the ground but my vision begins to spin and blur._ Guess that blow to the head was a little worst than I thought. _Luckily I shoot off the last of the infected and begin to try and lift myself up.

"Hey Nick!" I hear the hick calling me. _I don't think I've ever been more glad to hear his stupid southern drawl. _

"Damn~ You don't look to good. You'll be okay though! We gotta hurry and find Ro and Coach, they probably be hanging on by a thread by now." He says as he slightly limps his way over. I thought things would be a little better, until I heard the call of the Charger again.

"It's got me!" I hear Ellis screech as the beast rips him away from my side and far away. I quickly shake the darkness back before trying to stand up. My arms shake and give out from beneath me causing me to kiss the pavement painfully. I let out a string of profanity before desperately trying again. The pained filled screams coming from the three people I've come to know as friends silently kill me. The guilt of not being able to help them begin to gnaw on me just like one of them zombies would.

"THIS THING IS CRUSHING THE SHIT OUTTA ME! NIIIICCKKK!" Ellis yells as I can practically hear his bones being crushed into the pavement quite a bit aways. I shakily try to aim and shoot at the Charger but fail.

"HELP!" I can barely hear Coach yell out in the distance. I haven't heard Rochelle so she can't be doing too good. I get myself up on one knee before falling back down again. _Shit! Everyone is dying and I can't get up! I did not come all this way just to die now!_When I realize everyone's screams have died down I can't help but feel panic begin to overcome my senses. I may have said I like to work alone but I realized soon after those words escaped my mouth that without a team, you're dead meat out here.

"ANYBODY OUT THERE? HELP! PLEASE!" I yell out desperate. I know no one can hear me and I probably just called every infected to come and feast on my skin but frankly... I've got nothing else to lose. The last thing I see before I lose conscienceness is a damned Hunter land in front of me. _Fuck, at least I won't feel much. _Are my last thoughts as I black out.

**If Nick would have stayed conscience for just a little longer he would have seen the Hunter slowly rise onto two feet. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Someone's Pov~<strong>

I opened my eyes to see a blinding white light. I squinted at the burning sensation and growled in protest before sitting up and looking around. I found myself in some sort of hospital like room. I was on a table in the middle of a clear type surrounding. Almost like a bubble.

_I can't remember anything... What am I doing here?_ I look down at myself and see I'm wearing a black hoodie and dark colored khaki's of some sort with duct tape wrapped around my elbows and knees. I raise an eyebrow before glancing at the view on the other side of my clear cage. _Is that a body!_ I squint to take a closer look and indeed it is a body. A dead one. I notice that it isn't the only one on the floor either. There is quite a bit of blood as well. _What the hell happened in here?_ I cover my mouth slightly as I begin to feel a wave of nausea hit me. I glance at my hands and notice something weird. _Are those claws? What the hell am I?_My nails are sharp and claw-like, nothing like they were before. I quickly put them down and decide to try and get up to look at a mirror.

I throw my feet over the ledge of the table and push myself off. When I land I instantly go into a crouch._ This isn't right.. Why am I on all fours?_ I slowly lift myself on two feet and begin to slowly walk towards the door to my bubble. I grip it and yank causing the door to rip off it's hinges. I squeak a bit in surprise and drop the door frightened. _What the hell is going on? That strength can't be normal._ I begin to panic and walk out of my room. The strong scent of blood and decay quickly meets my nose causing me to feel sick once again. I slowly make my way around to look at my surroundings. _Blood, guts, brains, bodies. I need to get out of here before whatever did this to them finds me!_I glance at the dead body heap on the floor and realize they are dressed in white doctor coats or maybe they were scientists.

I walk closer and crouch to examine the dead bodies. One of the seem to be holding something. I pry the notebook out of a female's dead cold hands and almost gag. I open it up and find a familiar face. _This picture is of me! _I smile and begin to read the writing with some difficulty.

**HUNTER**  
><em>Specimen #13095 <em>  
><em>Name - Hiro Yoshimuro <em>  
><em>Age - 19 <em>  
><em>Sex - Female <em>  
><em>Vial Tested #1A5D9 <em>

_Hiro.. That's my name! I remember now! I went to college here but got sick. I ended up here but don't remember much after that. I knew a lot of people were turning into those creatures. Am I one of those? It says here I'm a Hunter?_ I manage to fold the paper up without damaging it or myself and put it into my pocket. I grin before heading towards the door. I unlock it and peek out and see many of those zombies walking around. I quickly go back into the room and look for any sort of weapon to take with me. When I find nothing I sigh in defeat. _I guess I've just got to run until I find something. No use staying here to die. _

As I open the door once again I take a few steps out and stumble over my feet. _What the heck! Am I incapable of walking now?_ My clumsy but stupid act catches the attention of a few of the infected. I tense up expecting to be attacked. When they turn away and continue puking out their guts, I sigh in relief. _That's funny aren't they suppose to attack me?_I shrug before continuing my slow journey down the hall looking for a bathroom.

When I find one I happily bounce in and instantly spot a mirror. I walk up to it and take a look at my reflection. I notice that my hood is up so I pull it down to reveal my face. Looking back at me is young female sporting a baby-face. Looks are of Asian decent. I have half-moon eyes which are the darkest shade of brown ever. I have a small and relatively flat nose. My lips are in there normal pouty looking position. My dark brown hair comes down to just below my chin. Everything seems just as I remembered it. Just like in the picture too. The only difference is my sharp canines slightly poking it's way through my lips.

I open my mouth to take a closer look and touch it with my clawed finger only to prick it. _Ouch! That hurt!_ I look at my finger to find a cut but no blood. _Well... That's good no need to attract the infected._ I look at myself in the mirror again as a question comes up. _I wonder if I can speak?_I open my mouth to try and say something but an animalistic growl is the only thing that comes out. Startled I cover my mouth and try again only to result in another growl. I frown as I realize what's going on.

_I'm infected! I'm one of those thing outside! I came to the hospital with a sickness and that was the virus that's turning everyone into these zombies! The paper says I'm a Hunter? I glance down to my pocket. Maybe that's the type of infected I am? Wonder what it means? I don't look very much like an infected person though. Besides the claws and teeth I look normal._ My thoughts are broken as I begin to hear someone crying. _A survivor!_I locate the noise to be coming from a bathroom stall located at the end. I slowly walk to it and listen closer. Aww~ she's scared and alone! No wonder she's crying! I slowly open the door but to my horror I find glowing red eyes meeting my almost black ones. The female lets out a horrible scream which hurts my extremely sensitive ears and raises a clawed hand.

I let out a scream before backing away barely avoiding her clawed hand as she brought it down violently. I watch in horror as she stands up and glowers at me. I quickly come back to my senses and begin to stumble out of the bathroom and into the hallway with the girl right on my tail. _Come on! I need to go faster!_ I stumble over my foot and fall to the ground. I turn around as the girl jumps at me and begins to swipe crazily. _I don't want to die!_ I grab her arms and watch as she begins to snap at me with her blood stained teeth. _Perhaps this is what got the doctors?_ I bring up my foot and kick her off sending her flying back. I scramble backwards and begin to run away on all fours. I went much faster like this as my surroundings began to blur. _What is wrong with me? Maybe Hunters run on all fours? I just need to get fat away from that thing. _

I see a window coming up and notice only now that I missed the stairs to the bottom level._ I would turn around but that thing is on my tail again!_ I brace myself before launching out the window with a glass shattering crash. I expect to fall down the twenty or so stories to my death but find myself soaring through the air and crash landing on another rooftop. I pull myself up off the hard surface I hear the screams of the infected girl as she falls to her death. I crawl to the edge of the roof and watch her. _That thing... She wasn't like the others. She seemed stronger. Maybe I'm like her? But I don't want to kill nor do I have an urge too._ I crawl away from edge.

_I find crawling more comfortable then walking. I can jump? Is that what Hunters do?_ I make my way back to the edge of the roof and listen to the moaning of the infected. _I have a lot to get use too. The common infected don't seem to bother me. I should just stay away from the special ones. _

**With that Hiro jumps off the building and begins to look around. Eventually Hiro learns that she is in fact infected but she has her sanity intact. She learned the many skills she has as a Hunter and mastered them. After rading a mini-mart though she encountered something she never has before. **

_I love these things!_ An excited yipp makes it's way out of my mouth as I grab a pack of redvines and stuff them into my bag. I also grab a couple of bottles filled with liquid to drink and other food articles. When I fill the pack up I zip it and put it on my back. I crawl out threw the window I entered in to be met by the humid air of the outdoors. I know if I opened the door an alarm system would go off. I would have to fight off those common infected. Though I could I don't want to. As I continue on my way I can't help but hear a strange amount of activity going on somewhere close. _Gun-shots! There are other people!_ I smile and begin to pounce my way over to where they could be. I make myself comfortable on a roof and peak over to see four survivors. One female and the other three male. I don't think they're doing to well. I watch as two of them are dragged off and become unconscience as the other is pummeled to death by a Charger. _What should I do? Surely they would attack me on sight! _

"HELP! PLEASE!" I hear the last one who is awake yell. I notice he's wearing what would have probably been a white suit before, but now it's more brownish. _Help... I need to help. _

I hop down in front of him and hear him swear slightly before closing his eyes. I slowly stand up on two feet again before making my way closer to him. I look for a pulse, careful not to cut him and find one. I smile but look at his other friends whose bodies are still being harassed by the special infected. I glance down at white suit before glancing at his gun. This is what they were using to kill the infected. _Maybe I can use it._ I pick up the small gun that was dropped by white suit and carefully hold it like I saw them do. I aim and shoot. The Charger stops clobbering the boy and drops dead. I grin before quickly heading over to kill the Jockey and Smoker. When I finished clearing the infected out I check on the others. _Their pulses are there but they smell of death. I think I know where it's safe._

With that I slowly drag them one by one starting with the girl to a place I know with a red door.

* * *

><p><em>So let me know if I should continue with this story! Thanks for reading :D<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited and alerted my story ^_^ Thank You! I didn't really expect people to read this but I am pleasantly surprised. So I wrote you another chapter! Please read, continue supporting me, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Left 4 Dead characters. All that credit goes to Valve!

* * *

><p><strong>Hiro's POV<strong>

As I dragged the last of the four, a darker skinned male, towards safety, I quickly began to grow tired. I purposefully chose him last to drag to the "red door."

_Holy shit! He's super heavy!_

When I'm finally able to drag him inside, I sit down and take a slight breather.

_I don't know what to do from here..._

Troubled. I glance around before realizing I left the door wide open. I rise to my full height and go to close the door. Once closed I latch the lock in place a satisfying sound echoed the room. I sigh and go back to crouching.

_These four people are bleeding heavily. It smells weird._

I rub my nose in annoyance before crawling over to the younger looking male of the group. He seemed to be in the worst condition.

_He was crushed by one of them big armed guys. I would expect him to be in bad condition. Heck! I'm surprised he ain't dead!_

His head was bleeding from a wound on the back of it. He probably had a couple of fractures or broken bones. That is a guess though.

_I should probably fix them up. Don't want them dying on me._

I begin to look through the red bags that I knew would have first aid things in it. I quickly get to work on the almost boyish looking one before realizing it, he used two kits worth of medical supplies.

_Guess this means I won't have enough for one of them._

A groan snaps me out of my reverie and I look down to see the boy who is gaining conscience quick.

"Ah! Shit! I'm all kinds of fucked up." I hear him mutter before he opens his eyes. When they focus on me they explode in fear as he tries to quickly squirm away. I grab his shoulders and try to hold him still afraid he would cause more damage to himself. I growl slightly to try and warn him, but when his eyes seem to widen more, I stop.

_I'm scaring him..._

"You're a Hunter!" He hisses out quietly. I panic and push him back down to a laying position. I put my pointer finger up towards my face signalling him to be quiet. When he reluctantly obeys, I continue to patch him up.

"You... You ain't here to rip us to shit?" He asks in a low, hushed voice. I raise an eyebrow at the words used but shake my head.

"You even infected? I mean, look at you! You look like a Hunter! You're wearing the clothes. You definetly sound like a Hunter as well." I look at him and shrug unsure of my answer.

_Technically I am infected, right? I just don't act like it._

"You're a strange Hunter... But I'm glad you ain't like your bretheren because then I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be alive right now." I glance at him again to catch him smiling at me. I nod as I finish up on his wounds.

"Hey, if you don't mind? Can you spare me one of them adrenaline shots?" I tilt my head in confusion. He catches my confusion and chuckles.

"Guess the infection did get to your brain." I growl slightly offended by his words. This only causes the boy to gulp but laugh in the end.

"I ain't teasing ya! It's one of them things." I look to where he's pointing to find some contraption with a needle connected to it. I shiver before handing it over to him. I watch as he plunges it into his arm with no hesitation at all.

_I remember lots of needles in the hospital. Lots and lots of needles._

"I know these things ain't suppose to make you sleepy and all but I'm thinking I really need some shut eye. You don't mind, right?" I tilt my head before shaking my head.

"You ain't gonna eat us all while I'm out are ya?" I let out a snort before a slight whine. He smiles before shutting his eyes. I shake my head as I hear his breaths slow. I head over to the female next.

_He's funny and definetly kind! Can't believehow easily he trusted me. It's not like he had much of a choice anyways. I think I'm gonna like him the most._

"Thanks by the way." I hear him drawl out before falling into complete sleep. I souldn't help but smile.

_Yupp, I'll definetly like him the most._

I finish up with the female and "White Suit" before glancing at the "Big Man."

_I need to get more supplies so I can fix him up properly._

_I should probably get them some foos as well. They've got to be hungry when they wake._

As I walk over to my fallen bag my foot hits something. It causes a bit of noise much to my annoyance. I look down to find the metal things.

_These things... The survivors depend on them a lot. They shoot out those small things. I should get more of them._

With a satisfied nod I grab my bag and load the metal things in. Some of them stuck out a bit but other than that, it was okay. I head out the door and lock it before hopping off to the store.

**Nick's POV**

Pain.

I open my eyes and that's the first thing to meet my senses. Pain. As it dulls slightly I notice my surroundings.

_I'm in a... saferoom! How the hell did I get here?_

I try sitting up but quickly regret it as the pain comes back with renewed strength.

"Ah! Fuck!" I mutter through clenched teeth. As the blinding pain subsides again I turn my head to take a look around. The first person I see is Ellis who is covered in bandages from head to toe. Alright, I'm exaggerating a bit. His upper half is completely covered though.

_Well atleast he ain't dead. I though for sure he was done for._

I turn my head to face the left and see Rochelle. She's also got a few bandages here and there. I look down at myself and notice the many banddages on me as well.

_Who the hell touched my coat?_

I noticed that my chest was bare so somebody removed my coat and undershirt. It just sure as hell have better not have been Ellis who did it.

_So, Coach healed us? I wonder how the hell he managed to free his ass of that Jockey?_

Slowly I begin to sit up but when the pain returns I sttle for just rasing my head. That's when I see Coach on the ground.

"Yo, Coach?" I manage to say. I get no response. That's when I realize that he wasn't the one who healed us. He wasn't in any condition to have done so.

_If he didn't heal us then who did?_

Just as that thought surfaced I heard something messing with the door. I panic a bit and look for my gun but I found none. I frown looking around for any sort of weapon.

_This saferoom is a piece of shit! There's nothing in here!_

I glance at the door and hear a growl.

_Hunter!_

I quiet down hoping if it didn't sense us it would go away. To my luck though I see an arm reach through the bars and grab hold of the latch locking the door. I hear the latch unlock and the door is slowly pushed open. My heart could have exploded that very moment. When I hear it approach me I tense up awaiting death but it simply drops something and leaves my side. I open my eyes in questions and find my gun placed next to me.

_Did it just give me back my gun?_

I look for the Hunter and spot it by Coach's side. I couldn't exactly see what it was doing but it couldn't have been anything good.

_Is it eating him?_

When Coach suddenly howls in pain I sit up quickly, and painfully might I add, before taking quick aim and shooting. With a strangely human like yelp it scrambles away from Coach and into a dark corner. I go to take aim again when I hear someone speak.

"The hell you doin' Nick?" I glance at the source of the annoying drawl and find Ellis painfully trying to sit up.

"You expect me to sit and watch as that thing eats Coach?" I yell at him before taking aim at the curled up figure.

"He wasn't hurtin Coach! He was fixing him up!" I glance at Ellis and couldn't help but wonder if the Charger from before caused him to hit his head a little too hard.

"Just put the pistol down, would ya?" He replies. I shake my head and slowly lower my weapon.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that this thing. It saved our lives?" I ask disbelieving.

"Yessir, I woke up while this little guy was patching me up." He replies casually. I shake my head still not believing his words. I could hear the Hunter whimpering in the corner. I glance at it and scowl.

_I should kill it. His kind has caused us so much trouble before! What makes this one any different?_

Ellis slowly gets up on his feet and begins to walk over to the Hunter. I quickly raise my weapon again just incase that thing has a change of heart.

**Ellis's POV**

_This Hunter it helped us when it's natural instincts tell it to kill us. Surely, it has good intentions otherwise we all wouldn't be here right now._

I walk up to it's huddled form and hear it whimper. I can't help but feel my heart tighten painfully as it whimpers some more.

"It's alright." I say soothingly before touching it's shoulder lightly. At my touch the Hunter yelps loudly. I pull back quickly and hear Nick threatning to pull the trigger.

"Are you hurt? Did it get you?" I ask as the Hunter turns to look at us. When it catches a glimpse of tthe gun in Nicks hand it curls up once again.

"Put. The Gun. Away." A new voice rings in having been awaken from the gun shot awhile ago. Rochelle sits up and leans against the wall for support.

"You believe in this Hunter too?" Nick asks quite angry.

"Nicholas! We are in a small enclosed room with one of the most dangerous of all the special infected. If the gun upsets it, I think we should put it down. We don't need it to get any more agitated." Rochelle answers sharply. Nick shakes his head at the logic but lowers his weapon in defeat.

"What the hell happened while I was out?" She asks directing her question to myself.

"He claims the Hunter saved us." Nick answers before me. Rochelle shoots him another look

"Did I ask you?" She snaps causing an argument between the two. As they continue to bicker I turn to face the surprisingly small Hunter again.

_I just noticed how small this one is compared to them other jumping things. Wonder if it's the runt of the group or something?_

"You 'kay?" I ask it once again placing my hand on his shoulder. When it doesn't flinch I unfold it from it's curled position. I notice it was gripping his left bicep so I remove his hand. It seemed to be only a scratch so the bullet luckily just grazed him. It wasn't bleeding so I just put a bandaid on it. It wasn't very good but it would do.

"There you go! Good as new!" I respond. The Hunter glanced at his arm before poking at the piece of plastic sticking to it.

"You done making friends with the enemy yet?" Nick asks from his spot. I frown.

"I don't know Nick. This one seems different. I mean all them other screaming guys pounced us by now." I warn. The Hunter by my side begins to try and crawl but winces when it puts weight on it's injured arm.

_Funny... His injury didn't seem too bad. Only a scratch. Why is it limping like that?_

My thoughts are cut short when the Hunter rises to stand on two legs like a normal human being. I hear Rochelle gasp in surprise at it walks normally over to Coach.

_Wait a minute! Hunters don't usually do that._

When it gets to Coach he once again takes to his crouch position before continuing his work on Coach.

"I don't think he's infected, guys." Rochelle says from her spot.

"What are you talking about! It is fucking infected! It's probably going to attack us when we least expect it!" Nick says clearly frustrated with the others.

"I don't know he seems pretty loyal to me." I say watching the Hunter carefully and expertly wrap Coach up.

"Loyal!" Nick practically spits out as he laughs sarcastically.

"Yeah! Watch it he listens to me!" I say in defense. Unsure of how I could get the Hunters attention I whistle. It instantly whips his head in my direction before making his way over to me. Once in front of me I'm surprised as it sits down and tilts his head.

_I swear this thing here is half dog._

"See?" I say smirking at Nick who looks away. I glance back to the Hunter and pat it's hooded head. It make a sound that I would identify as happy.

"What's it got in the bag?" Nick asks after being silent for a long time. Rochelle and I turn our attention to the Hunter's abandoned bag. The Hunter seemed to understand what was being said because it quickly shoots off towards the bag and picks it up. Then it cautiously crawls over to Nick before dropping it infront of him. To all of our amazement as the bag hits the ground and foods of all sort go scattering across the food.

"Do I smell chocolate?" Coach asks as he begins to sit up. Everyone begins to laugh at the man that was just recently knocked out.

"So what? Can we keep 'em?" I ask Nick as he picks up one of the candy bars from the ground. He sighs before scratching his cheek.

"Well I guess it can. But if he puts one scratch on me I won't hesitate to kill him. You got it?" Nick grunts before proceeding to eat the candy. I smile before helping walking some chocolate over to Coach.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update I promised myself I would get this chapter out a lot sooner than anticipated. Oh well, my excuse is competitions!

I own nothing having to do with Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2 all credits go to Valve :D

Alright, well here's the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy. Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person View:<strong>

"Well what the hell are we suppose to do with it?" Nick asks from his spot. Rochelle glances at the sleeping Hunter before looking back at the grumpy figure of Nick. He was huddled in a corner far from the hunter, his gun cradled closely to his chest.

"How did a hunter end up in here anyways?" Coach asks, biting into his seventh chocolate bar.

"I would like to know the same thing." Rochelle says eyeing Nick and Ellis fiercely.

"Oh no, don't look at me like that! This is all Ellis' fault." scoffs Nick with a roll of his eyes. With those words, all eyes were on Ellis in a matter of seconds. His figure could be seen happily munching on some jerky. He was the only one even remotely close to the sleeping Hunter. Feeling the stares of his fellow survivors however, he slowly looks up to meet their accusing stares.

"Whuuh?" He asks clueless to whats just been said.

"What in the world made you think it was okay to bring a damned Hunter into our safe room? Especially in our conditions?" Rochelle goes off snapping at the younger man. Her voice had a soft tone to it as to not wake the snoozing infected.

"Whoa now, calm down. I did not do anything of the sort. Do y'all think I'm some sort of stupid or something?" Ellis asks as he swallows the contents in his mouth. The blank stare on everyone's face clearly answered the question. Oblivious though, he continues on.

"I was being pummeled by one of them big armed fellas when I lost consciousness. The next thing I know I'm waking up to a face full of Hunter! The little guy was healing me! You can probably guess-"

"So what you're saying is it was already in here?" Rochelle asks cutting off Ellis' rant. A simple nod of the head answers her question.

"Who got us all to safety anyways? I don't remember much after being dragged off by that damned Jockey." Coach spoke from his spot surrounded by empty candy wrappers.

"Well it obviously wasn't me. I was being dragged right beside you by that gross ass Smoker." Rochelle answers shuddering slightly at the memory of the accursed appendage wrapped around her waist and neck.

"Wasn't me either on account of me being knocked out by one of them Chargers." Ellis answers, scratching at some of the bandages on his head, "I reckon Nick was the last one standing." All eyes were suddenly on said con-artist.

"I'm flattered you all think I'm that capable, but lets face the truth here gang. There would have been absolutely no way you'd find me dragging Coach ALL the way in here." Nick answers sarcastically, earning an angry glare from Coach himself.

"Well dang, if it wasn't him, then who could it have been?" Ellis wonders out loud in frustration breaking the tense atmosphere quickly. Nick on the other hand looked to be deep in thought. He knew he remembered seeing something before he fell unconscious.

Suddenly he remembers a dark hooded figure dropping down in front of him... It was on all fours too.

"It can't be." He mumbles softly as he glances at the small Hunter. The other survivors glance at Nick before raising their brows in suspicion.

"It can't be what?" Rochelle asks.

"I think the Hunter did this." Nick answers bluntly.

"Did this? As in saved our butts?" Coach asks in disbelief.

"I remember a Hunter before I fell unconscious. I yelled for help as a last resort. Something dropped down in front of my line of vision before everything went black. I think it was him." Nick concluded. Silence enveloped the room as what was said sunk into all the survivors' heads. They all could not believe that there was some small chance that this Hunter could be different. If this Hunter was different, then there was still some hope for man kind left.

"The little guy heard you! He came and helped. I told you he was human! How else would he understand what you asked for?" Ellis exclaims once again excited at the idea of keeping the Hunter by their sides.

**Hiro's Pov:**

"- I told you he was human! How else would he understand what you asked for?"

_That voice... It belongs to my favorite survivor!_

Happy to hear his voice, I continue to listen.

"Human? You call that thing a human! You've seen what his kind has done to us before! How in the hell is that anywhere near human!" Hearing "white suit" snap at my favorite, I slowly begin to sit up. When I realize that my shoulder was all better I smile slightly. Not that anyone could see it anyways, my face always being covered by the hood and all.

"Uh, guys. I think you woke it up." The female warns warily as she backs away from me even more. Everyone's eyes were suddenly on me. I grow tense when I see "white suit" grip his gun tighter.

"Mornin' bud!" My favorite says offering an almost timid smile my ways.

_Why is he still scared of me? Do they honestly think I'm going to harm them? Even after healing them all?_

"What the hell are you doing boy? That is a blood thirsty monster and you're talking to it like some sort of puppy!" I look towards the loud voice and see it's the "Big Man" speaking.

"I am telling y'all he is a good Hunter! Almost normal in fact." My favorite announces proudly.

_Wait a minute... Did he just call me a HE? I'm a girl! Not a boy! Oh well, it's not like I can tell them that anyways._

"The words Hunter and normal do not go together hun." The female says as she shakes her head. I tilt my head slightly.

"Can it even understand what we're saying?" The "Big Man" asks as he relaxes just a tad. My favorite turns from me to "Big Man" before shrugging and turning back towards me.

"Hi! I'm Ellis. I use to be a mechanic before all this happened."

_Ellis! His name is Ellis! I wonder what the others are named._

When I focus once again I see he's holding a hand out towards me. I tilt my head slightly trying to find the correct action to do with this familiar gesture. I hesitantly reach my own hand out and carefully grip his. When he smiles, I'm filled with relief. He begins to shake my hand and I know I've done the right thing.

_Gosh... Things weren't always this hard to remember, right? I guess I must still be tired._

"See guys! I told you he was alright." Ellis says happily as all the other, but "White Suit", begin to smile as well.

"Well I'll be... Maybe this Hunter ain't like the rest." The "Big Man" says, "Everyone knows me as Coach." He introduces and I nod my head and smile to myself as I learn yet another name.

"Names Rochelle. The grouch over there is Nick." Rochelle says while gesturing towards "White Suit." He answers with a low grunt.

"You guys can go ahead and make friends with it, but I am NOT trusting that thing. He can turn on us at anytime." Nick answers as he glares at me.

"Ease up Nick. Any other Hunter wouldn't be this calm nor heal us all." Ellis says as he waves Nick off, "What's your name little guy?" I glance at them before furrowing my eyebrows.

_I CAN'T SPEAK!_

I open my mouth but only a strangled cry comes out of it. I quickly cover my mouth before dipping my head in shame. I hear the three laugh at my disability and I can feel myself heat up.

"You can't speak, can you." Ellis states calmly as I slowly shake my head.

"It's alright. You'll learn again soon hopefully." Ellis answers smiling widely before patting my head.

"I think we should get moving." Coach's voice booms from his spot. This causes everyone to look at him surprised.

"We just got here!" Rochelle protests, "We aren't even fully healed."

"Coach is right. We need to keep moving. The longer we stay the less of a chance we'll have at being rescued." Nick says from his spot.

"Alrighty then, we should get moving." Ellis says as he tries to stand up. When he begins to tip however I stand on two feet to help support him.

"That thing can stand on two legs?" Coach asks surprised.

"Yeah, that's another thing why he ain't like the others." Ellis asks as he finds his balance again.

"You sure you okay to move Ellis?" Rochelle asks as she grips the young hicks shoulders.

"I'm as good as I'll ever be!" With that said, Nick opens the door and exits.

"Wait!" Ellis cries out stopping everyone.

"What is it?" Rochelle asks. Ellis glances at me and frowns before turning back to the others.

_What was that all about?_

"This means that we can keep him, right?" Ellis asks while pulling off a sort of puppy dog look. Nick rolls his eyes and continues to walk away wanting nothing to do with me. I lower my head a bit.

"As long as it doesn't turn on us he can stay." Rochelle says as Coach nods in agreement.

**Third Person View:**

As the survivors begin to stroll out into the danger zone again, Hiro can be seen slowly following them.

"Wait a minute... How are we suppose to be able to tell the difference between our Hunter and the others?" Ellis asks as he stops and lowers his gun. Hiro crawls next to him and takes a seat on the floor.

"We don't need to tell the difference. If we shoot this Hunter what difference would it make?" Nick grunts from his position ahead of everyone else.

"NICK!" Rochelle scolds as Coach shakes his head disapprovingly. Ellis scowls while patting his fellow Hunter's head. Hiro however, shivers slightly at the older males words. She didn't like the idea of being shot at once again.

"I'm just saying. One less infected to worry about if we kill him now." At Nick's words Ellis scowls deeper.

"You're dark Nick." Ellis growls as he shakes his head once again.

"Why don't we name him? That's a good start." Coach suggests trying to break the tense atmosphere.

"Do you have a name?" Rochelle asks as she stares at the small Hunter. Hiro in response eagerly nods. "Great! Mind letting us know what it is somehow?" She asks again using a soft tone, trying not to agitate the still dangerous infected. Hiro tilts her head trying to figure out how to tell them her name. She glances at her hands and begins to formulate a plan.

_I can write my name in the dirt!_

She begins to slowly drag her sharpened nail through the dirt and manages to messily write out the word Hiro. The survivors, all except Nick, huddle around her to try and make out the messy hand-writing.

_Damn... I didn't remember writing being this hard either. The muscle changes in my body must be messing with my abilities._

"What does it say? I can't make it out." Ellis asks twisting his head around trying to make the scribbles out.

"He doesn't have very good penmanship does he?" Coach chuckles.

"I'm surprised he remembers how to write. I thought all infected completely lost their sanity." Rochelle says as she too tries to figure out what the message said.

"Hiro." Nick says as he glances at the lines in the dirt. Hiro quickly glances at the man surprised.

"What?" Ellis asks confused.

"That's what he spelt. His name is Hiro. Now can we get moving? I rather not stand here and be a easy meal." Nick continues irritated as he tries to get everyone to move. The rest nod and begin to follow the quickly moving con-artist.

"So yer names Hero is it?" Ellis asks happily. Hiro glances up and him and gives a short nod.

"What a coincidence accounting that you did save all our butts back there." Coach and Rochelle let out a chuckle at the younger boy. Nick stayed quiet in the front of the group occasionally shooting at infected that got too close for comfort. Hiro on the other hand tried her best to keep her hands clean. She did not feel like having to shed blood. She was slightly afraid of what would happen.

As the group continues on, a distinct noise pierces the air. It sounded sort of like a scream or howl to Hiro and she covers her ears a bit at the unpleasant noise.

"This is not good. This is not good." Rochelle begins to repeat as they all begin to huddle up a bit. Hiro glances at the four not knowing what to do with herself.

"Hero, go someplace and stay out of sight." Ellis shouts over his shoulder.

"No need to accidentally shoot you in account of mistaking you as one of the others in this upcoming hoard." Coach booms from his spot as the first couple infected make their way around the corner.

"GO!" Rochelle yells as she begin to unleash her ammunition on the quickly growing mass of zombies.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and find the next safe room!" Nick shouts at her not even glancing back. Hiro nods and begins to hop off in long strides. It doesn't take long until she locates the familiar red door that symbolizes safety. She quietly celebrates before quickly making her way back to the survivors. On her way however something shiny catches her eyes and she comes to an abrupt stop. She can here the shouts of the others and knows they are close. She quickly heads over to the object and finds herself looking at a tube of some sort. It has a string coming off of it and something that looks like a red light. Hoping this object was helpful she quickly grabs it and jumps off.

When she finds the survivors once again, she sees they are completely surrounded by a mass of angry infected. Worried for them, she quickly manages to shove her way through the many common infected.

They should not be putting this much stress on themselves! Especially after just being so close to death! They need to get to safety soon before they pass out from exhaustion.

Hiro finally gets close enough and nudges the first survivor she can. Unfortunately for her... it turns out to be Nick. She quickly dodges and barely avoids getting hit by Nick's elbow and the end of his gun. When Nick realizes who nudged him, he quickly scowls and goes back to shooting at the irritating commons. Hiro nudges him again.

"What!" Nick growls quickly glancing at Hiro before pushing a common off of him and shooting him in the head. Hiro admires his quick aim for a bit before frantically pulling out the shiny object and shoving it towards him. Nick takes a glance at it before doing a double take. He hesitates a bit, but ends up grabbing it and lighting it up in a flash.

"Pipe bomb out!" He yells before hurling the flashing object over all the infected. The commons seem to quickly lose interest in the fresh meat and quickly advance towards the pipe bomb. With that the survivors quickly dig out in the opposite direction. Hiro being left behind easily catches up with them.

"Hey there Hero, did you find a safe house?" Hiro yipps slightly in response to Ellis' question. An explosion is heard in the background and the survivors begin to pick up there pace knowing the commons will be on their heels soon.

"Greeaaatt, mind leading the way before them zombie bastards get us?" Nick asks sarcastically. Hiro rolls her eyes before easily picking up her pace and gaining the lead. In a matter of seconds, the familiar red door comes into view.

"Yes! We got ourselves a safe house!" Rochelle shouts. Hiro is the first to enter the safe house followed by Rochelle, Coach and Nick.

"Would you hurry it up overalls! We don't got all day!" Nick yells impatiently from the door. Ellis opens his mouth to respond but a blood curdling shriek cuts him off. He lifts his gun but is knocked over and pounced on by a Hunter. "SHIT!" Nick yells as he quickly fumbles to get his gun.

"GET 'IM OFF! GET 'IM OFF ME!" Ellis' yells could be heard and Hiro quickly reacts without thinking. Before Nick could get a proper aim on the Hunter, Hiro flies past him and knocks right into it. Rochelle and Coach are left in awe as they watch the two Hunters brawl it out. Nick however quickly comes to his senses and drags a slightly bloody and disoriented Ellis into the room. The door is closed and locked shortly after that.

"What are you doing? What about Hiro?" Rochelle yells at Nick.

"I ain't taking any chances of something else coming in here." Nick announces from his spot next to a cringing Ellis.

"Boy! You better let that Hunter in! He just saved Ellis' life!" Coach boomed from his spot.

"If that tiny thing lives through his battle with the other Hunter, then I'll let it in personally." Nick says from his spot as he begins to pull out some bandages to heal the hick. Ellis pushes Nick's hands away and tries to sit up.

"What are you doing? You need to be healed." Nick demands the younger boy.

"I'm fine." Ellis waves Nick off and stands up. He walks over to the door much to Nick's displeasure. Coach and Rochelle also join Ellis to watch if their befriended Hunter was okay. To their surprise however, the smaller Hunter seemed to be holding up well against the much larger one. In fact, Hiro seemed to be fighting in an almost human way. Almost like a martial artist. With Hiro's new found flexibility and body structure, the martial artist style became much more powerful and deadly.

When the larger Hunter manages to pin Hiro however the others grow nervous. Hiro tries to push the other Hunter off but is surprised when the Hunter nuzzles her neck.

_The hell?_

Hiro can feel the Hunter on top of her begin to smell and lick at her neck. She begins to struggle as she grows extremely uncomfortable. When a gun shot goes off from the safe room, it causes the Hunter to lose concentration giving Hiro the chance to forcefully kick him off of her.

"I missed!" Ellis says crest fallen.

"At least you didn't hit the wrong one." Rochelle comforts him.

When the larger Hunter begins to gain his footing Hiro manages to sweep kick his face, knocking him down for a bit more. She quickly gains the upper hand and throws him at the safe room door. When the Hunter's face suddenly smashes against the bars Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach back up being startled and sprayed with blood. Hiro appears soon after and pins the larger Hunter there. As he begins to struggle with her, Hiro is afraid she'll lose her grip.

"Shoot!" She manages to yell out surprising not only the others but herself as well. Nick quickly aims and pulls the trigger managing to shatter the large Hunters skull to pieces. Blood and brain sprays all over Hiro as her adrenaline begins to retreat. When Hiro finally comes off of her rush, she quickly drops the infected corpse and shivers at the amount of blood on herself.

"What the shit just happened?" Ellis' voice could be heard from inside. This brought a small smile onto Hiro's dirty face. As the door opens up she is surprised to see Nick holding it.

"You gonna get inside or you rather stay out there?" He asks quickly growing impatient. Not having to be told twice, Hiro quickly scampers in.

"Were you some sort a ninja when you were human?" Ellis asks excitedly while bouncing up and down sightly. When a pained look shoots across his face, his bouncing comes to a stop. He looks down and notices the blood coming from his abdomen.

"I'm bleeding?" He voices out loud in disbelief.

"I tried to tell you that when you pushed me away. That Hunter managed to slice you a good one before being tackled off of you." Nick announces after safely securing the door. "Now are you gonna let me heal you?" Ellis managed a nod before smiling again.

"I'm lucky you managed to tackle that thing off of me so fast, Hero." Ellis laughs before scratching his neck nervously, "Other wise I'd be a goner right now."

"I'd say! You've got some major fighting skills there boy!" Coach announces while patting the bloody Hunter on the back. "Remind me to play football with you after all of this is done. You would be a great player with your speed and agility."

"Hey, you managed to speak back then." Rochelle butts in from where she was. Hiro looks back at her and nods. "Can you speak again?" Hiro shrugs before opening her mouth. When only an animalistic growl comes out of it, she frowns deeply.

"I guess you can only speak under intense pressure, huh?" Ellis says while being finished up by, "Dr. Nick."

"We seriously need some sleep. If we keep continuing like this we'll never heal." Rochelle says suddenly overcome with the fatigue of her previous injuries and actions. Coach had already passed out in a corner. Ellis sits up and tries to grow use to the newly obtained body cast.

"I'm heading to bed. My head is killing me." Nick says while getting up and downing some pain pills. He then manages to pick a remotely comfy spot and lays down. This leaves Ellis to be the last one up. Being the most injured however; he was in the most need of rest.

"Hey Hero? I don' mean to come off as a sort of ninny or nothing, but do you mind keeping watch tonight?" Ellis asks lowly as to not wake the others, "I'm not feeling too right." Hiro nods and Ellis thanks her greatly before falling asleep. When everyone is in a coma like state, Hiro manages to quietly slip out of the room and into the quickly darkening streets outside.

* * *

><p>Bet you're all wondering what she's doing outside! Well you just have to review and wait until I get the next chapter out!<p>

Just a hint... The more reviews I get, the faster I write :D Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

_Long time no see, right? Sorry guys! I swear I have not forgotten about the story and all of you readers. I haven't had the time to sit down and write this chapter out. I'm also going to apologize right because my editor quit on me. So this is now completely my story._

_Great~ Hope I don't mess up too much -_-'_

_Anyways! Enjoy guys! Tell me how it is!_

* * *

><p><strong>Specimen No 13095: Chapter 4<strong>

The night air was cool and the breeze had an icy bite to it. It was pleasing to Hiro despite her constant shivering. Her skin did not burn with the everlasting fever of the other infected located below her on the streets. She was different, and she knew it. Another breeze blew a few strands of her hair tickling the side of her face and she reached up to scratch. With a yelp, she instantly regret it.

Back to reality, Hiro gazed at her hand hatefully. Specifically her long claw like nails. She did not like what she had become. The worst thing was she couldn't remember _being _normal. Sure, she knew she was a female named, Hiro Yoshimuro. She also knew she was nineteen years old and that she was a student. Anything other than that however, was forgotten.

_Why am I not like the others?_

She gazed past her hands down at the mindless infected below. She tilts her head slightly while watching them, stumble, lurch forward, and vomit some kind of green/black liquid. She scowled and closed her eyes to concentrate on erasing the slightly frightening image. Listening to the low groans and moans of the common almost soothed her. A far off shriek however frightened her out off her calm.

_That had to be another Hunter! I better keep a look out for it._

As she quickly scanned the area she found no sight of any other Hunter. She began to think back on her earlier run in with another of her kind.

_He sniffed me... and licked me... What was he doing? Surely, that is not what they... What we usually do. He definitely was not licking and sniffing Ellis before I tackled him off. Maybe he recognized me? No, I doubt that was it. But then what else could it have meant?_

She stopped thinking and held her head as she felt a sharp pain run through it. She rubbed it a bit before halting her thoughts.

_I guess it's no use to think to hard about it. I won't figure it out now._

With one last glance at the wandering zombies below, she makes her way back to the safe house containing four sleeping survivors. She was suppose to be keeping watch anyways.

* * *

><p><em>"Hiro!" The said girl turned around surprised and quickly looked around for the source of the voice. Confused, she saw no one there. She took her time to look at her surroundings carefully. She noted she was in a building, that's all she could tell.<em>

_"Where am I?" She heard her own voice speak. When a hand landed on her shoulder she jumped and turned around quickly._

_"Whoa! Calm down Hiro! It's only me." The voice was low, signifying it was a male talking. Hiro opened her eyes to be met with an equally pleasant view. His face was very baby-like and what most would call cute. He had a calm smile on his face but his eyes seemed much more excited than that._

_"Come on! The bus is waiting on us!" He reached out and grabbed Hiro's hand before dragging her off down multiple hallways. Hiro was confused. She didn't know what was going on. When they exited one final door they were out of the building. Light consumed the two figures and Hiro found her self squinting while being dragged into a bus and seated next to the same boy who has yet to let go of her arm._

_"Sorry, we're late." The boy said as he let out a sigh. The grip on Hiro's arm was finally let loose. Hiro felt her body begin to relax and lean against the seat. Her body feeling faint after all that running._

_"Hah, like brother like sister!" A faintly familiar female voice says from behind them. Hiro turned to look at the girl and felt herself smile for some unknown reason. A feeling of recognition was faint at the back of her mind to the girls round face. Hiro's smile fades as she realizes what was said._

_'Brother? Sister?'_

_"You guys are always late. No wonder you two are twins!" Another voice from the seat in front of them said. This time it was a males voice. Hiro turned forward to see another faintly familiar male faced backwards in his seat. He was smiling at the two late comers. Hiro perked up at hearing twins. She turned towards the male seated next to her and examined him. He did seem very familiar._

_'He looks exactly like me!'_

_Hiro smiled as she recognized the same pouty lips, the dark moon-shaped eyes, the only difference being the short, spiky hair-do her brother seemed to sport. He smiled at her and ruffled her hair before turning his attention to the male who just spoke earlier._

_"Yeah, this time it was Hiro's fault though. I found her wandering around in the hallway. She probably got lost again," He turned his attention to his twin before continuing. "You really need to stop day-dreaming, Sis." Hiro felt herself smile at her brother before laughing a bit. As the bus began to move, she felt a deep wave of nostalgia take place._

_"Hiro Yoshimuro!" Hearing her name called, Hiro sat up alert. She felt the boy next to her elbow her side. Curious, she glanced at him._

_"Raise your hand, stupid. The professor is taking attendance!" He said in a hushed and joking manner. Hiro nodded and raised her hand as the teacher called her name out a second time. With a satisfied nod the teacher moved on._

_"Kenji Yoshimuro?" Hiro smiled as she heard the boy answer with a cheerful, 'here!' As the bus continued on and the role calling continued, Hiro felt herself begin to grow very tired. As her head bobbed a bit from dozing off, she could here her brother chuckle a bit._

_"You always did get tired during car rides. Here lay your head on my shoulder so you don't look like a bobble head." Hiro felt her head being pushed to lean against her brother's warm shoulder._

_"Where are we going, Kenji?" She heard herself speak. The sound almost foreign to her own ears. Kenji glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow._

_"We're going on a field trip to the hospital. Don't you remember? You've been excited about this since we found out about it last semester. You are always going on about how you have trained so long to be a nurse there... You sure you're okay?" Kenji's eyes were filled with worry, but it soon diminished as he laughed and looked at Hiro's drowsy eyes._

_"You must just be SUPER tired. You were up studying all night weren't you? I already know it." He laughed and began to pat her head soothingly._

_"Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." With that said Hiro fell into a calm sleep._

"Hiro?"

* * *

><p>"Hiro... Hiro!" I could hear someone faintly calling my name. I manage to groggily open my eyes to see the faces of three people.<p>

"It's about time you woke up boy!" A very boisterous voice of Coach calls out almost causing me to jump slightly.

"You need to get up now hon. We've got to start moving." Rochelle says while smiling softly.

"Plus Nick is going to throw a hissy fit soon if we don't get a move on bud." Ellis leans down to whisper in my ear. As a chuckle tries to make its way up my throat, Ellis begins to laugh as well.

"I heard that hick! You're lucky I didn't kill it already! Now can we get moving!" Nick hisses from the direction of the door. The words from Nick cause me to shiver slightly. Ellis notices and pats my head much like the boy from my dream.

"It's okay bud. I promise he won't get you as long as I'm here." Ellis says as he stands up and goes to grab a health pack. I sit still for a moment longer, recalling my dream.

_Was that just a dream?_

Before I could put more thought into it a voice breaks my train of thought.

"Hiro? Do you mind carrying a few extra things for the journey?" I glance over to Rochelle who is holding a molotov in one hand. I nod eagerly before making my way towards them on all fours.

"You know how to walk don't you? If you're a human why don't you walk like one." Nick grumbles from his spot leaning on the wall for support. I stop dead in my tracks and turn towards him. I let out a low growl slip out but stop as I see him grip his gun a little tighter.

_I'm infected. You know that. I'm still human but I'm sick! I'm lucky to still have most of my sanity back or else I would have ripped you to..._

I feel my anger begin to grow but shake it away quickly once I realize what was being thought. No need to get shot by some trigger happy con-man. I sigh, before rising to my full height on two feet. Making my way to Rochelle, I hold out my temporarily empty pack. She smiles before saying a short 'Thanks.'

Standing there awkwardly I watch her put all these weird things in my bag. I can faintly recognize the red health pack, pipe bomb, and the adrenaline shot thingy from before. One thing catches my scent however. It was a glass container holding what looks to be of the black/green liquid the infected are always throwing up. I quickly shoot out my hand tugging at Rochelle's sleeve. She raises an eyebrow and begins to laugh noticing my curiosity.

"This is Boomer Bile. Stinks don't it?" I nod and tilt my head, silently asking her to go on.

"You wanna know what it's for?" I nod once again.

"Alright, well like pipe bombs, we use these to steer common infected away from us when there are too much to handle." I slowly make sense of what she said and nod appreciative.

_That's suppose to attract infected? Eugh! That would repel me!_

As I load my bag on my back I can hear the many bottles of pills rattle. I frown realizing it will be hard to sneak around with that always making noise. Knowing the others needed it however, I dealt with it. As the four survivors made their way out of the safe room I begin to follow.

As we traveled I look at our surroundings and quickly come to the conclusion that I have no idea where any of us are. Everything was foreign. Thinking back, I can't even remember where I woke up in the first place. Everything was very foggy. A specific infected with glowing red eyes stuck out in my head though. I shiver but a weird noise catches my attention. It was almost like a howl... It was even slightly calling.

"Shit! Shoot Shoot!" Nick shouts as swarms of infected made it's way around the corner. I could feel my heart begin to pump a little harder as I notice more infected making their way over walls and fences. I can feel myself begin to panic and back up. Before I knew it I backed myself right into Ellis. He side glanced me and let out a low chuckle.

"Well don't be scared now! You fought that other Hunter just fine before, use them sharp claws you got! You are equipped with one of the most deadliest infected's weapons! Now use 'em!" With that said he directed his attention forward and began to quickly aim and shoot.

"Don't let me down now! Watch my back Hero!" Ellis shouts over the gun fire. I nod and nervously lower myself into a pounce like position. As the number of infected began to grow I could feel the need to protect coming into play. With an animalistic growl I feel myself rip off into the sea of infected. As I swiped and swung my claws around blood and gore sprayed itself all over me. The sensation it gave was almost pleasant. Almost. I knew it wasn't right but something in me liked the feeling of blood on my hands. Another side however fought against it. It was like my sanity was fighting against the infection and I could feel every bit of it.

"Smoker's Got Me!" I swiped one last infected before spinning my head towards the voice. I could see Rochelle being dragged away. Just as I was about to jump towards Rochelle a common jumped me, then another, and another! Frustrated, I growl and tried to shake them off. When the commons managed to weigh down both my arms, I yelp as one of the fuckers bit down hard on my shoulder blade. Failing to throw them off, I look around at the others to see how they were holding up.

Nick, Ellis, and Coach were holding off pretty well, but there was no one to save Rochelle. She was not only being dragged off, but her screams were attracting quite a bit of attention as well. I growl and struggle to free my hands but it failed and another bite was delivered. A pang of anger took over and following my instincts I violently sunk my teeth into one of the common's throat and ripped their arm off. Once my arm was free, I continued to wreak havoc amongst the rest of the common in my way. When I finally made a clearing, I crouched down low and with a spine chilling scream, launched towards a certain coughing infected. My sight seemed to tinge orange and I could only hear my own heavy breathing and growling as my body tackled the Smoker and bit into its neck, causing him to explode into a cloud of toxic fumes.

Rochelle was let go and quickly began to shoot the remaining infected surrounding her. The males made their way towards her and helped her up. Now choking on the toxic fumes I begin to cough and gag. The smoke burnt my eyes causing them to tear up.

"Hiro, where are you!" A cough is followed and I manage to crawl myself towards the voice and out of the smoke. Once out of the smoke I hear a couple of gasps. I rubbed my eyes and opened them to see the four staring.

"Are you so sure about your precious Hunter being human now?" Nick says smugly as he looks over to Ellis. I look down at myself and see I'm drenched in blood.

"Well I did tell 'im to use his claws." Ellis says while scratching his head.

"Did you tell him to use his mouth as well?" Nick chimes in once again. I reach up and wipe my mouth only to smear more blood on my face. I silently cringe on the inside. I could taste a great amount of blood in my mouth and I couldn't help but lick my lips.

"Well come on now Nick! Give him some credit! He did what he had to do to survive and help us. It ain't like he had a gun." Coach said almost reassuring himself. He had caught sight of the way I was ripping commons up. It was a bit unnerving to say the least.

"Any of that blood happen to be yours?" Nick asks as if taunting me. I stood there stiffly. Almost nervous under all of their unsure stares.

"He saved me when all of you couldn't. I for one appreciate it." Rochelle answered from her spot. She gazed at me before nodding her head as a thanks. I try wiping my hands on my pants in a pathetic attempt to rid some of the gore on me.

"There's no use in trying to do that bud. You're covered in the stuff!" Ellis laughed as he reloaded his gun. As he laughed I could feel the atmosphere lighten up. If not only a little bit.

"Well let's not sit here and wait for another horde. Let's get a move on." Coach booms as he takes the lead. I hesitate but quietly follow behind them.

As we traveled I take time to try and recognize some of our surroundings once again. All I could see was road. Lots and lots of paved road. And for the next couple of miles it was still more road, lots of cars, and LOTS of infected. Luckily there were no difficult infected to deal with.

"Whispering Oaks? Shoot! I use to go there when I was a kid!" Coach says as a bulletin board with the words Whispering Oaks on it appears. His loud voice stood out and caused my attention to snap towards him. I was quite glad for the interruption though. It was beginning to grow too quiet. Ellis talked a heck of a lot but I learned to tune his long stories out by now.

"_Great!_ Now we can die here as adults." Nick says sarcastically this instantly brought a scowl to Coach's face.

_Whispering Oaks?_

"WHISPERING OAKS! Can I ride the Screaming Oak once! At least once." Ellis shouts out like a little kid. My attention to Ellis and I could feel a bit of deep yearning. The feeling confused me but something about Ellis's childish attitude made me very sad. Despite that, I smiled as Ellis began to jump around slightly in anticipation.

"Would you quiet down! No need to be jumped by a horde or two." Nick exclaims grumpily but a small smile could be seen hiding behind his facade.

"Well we've been lucky so far." Rochelle exclaims finally speaking up. Suddenly Nick, who is leading comes to a slight stop. As everyone else looks ahead at what caught Nick's attention they all silently gasp. I peak around them (Being on two feet under Nick's strict orders.) and find myself looking at row after row of stalled cars. They were all empty as far as I could tell. Nothing smelt of life that's for sure. Ellis lets out a low whistle.

"Dang, that's a whole lot a cars. Looks almost like a junk yard." He says as he examined the sea of abandoned vehicles.

"What do you think happened to all of them?" Rochelle asks softly.

"Maybe they all left 'em when they got rescued?" Coach answers.

"That's... One theory." Nick exclaims as he sighs and begins to rub and rotate his neck.

"Well... You guys ready?" He asks before looking back at the others. He avoided looking at me so I figured he wasn't asking myself. I slunk back behind the others and kicked at the floor uncomfortably.

_No need to be rude._

I thought to myself sadly. I hear the clicks of a couple of guns reloading and figured they were all ready.

"Why does something tell me something is going to go terribly wrong?" Rochelle voices out. Her voice is filled with hidden anxiety. I secretly felt the same. Something about the still air and eerie silence was unsettling.

"If I learned anything from video games, it's that nothing is ever this easy." Ellis says. It's like once the words left his mouth the shrieking sound of large hordes were set off.

"In a zombie apocalypse, do you really expect anything to go right?" Nick asks as he prepares his gun to shoot. He appears to hesitate before taking a peek back at my figure.

"You've got our backs right..." He asks leaving me slightly stunned.

_Maybe he does trust me... Or maybe desperate times just calls for desperate measures._

I nod and he glances forward once again. As the four survivors huddle up and begin to shoot off the many infected weaving through the many cars. I bring myself down to crouch on all four, ready to pounce on anything that comes within a 10 feet radius of the guys (and girl). Suddenly it seemed the floor began to shake. Confused I begin to quickly scan for the source of the shaking. Some commotion could be seen in the far off distance in fact... Cars could be seen moving. I raise an eyebrow when a loud _BOOM _and _CRASH _could be heard. Myself and the others turn our attention towards the noise to see a car fly through the air. The cars being flown in the air would hit other still cars and alarms would set off calling more commons towards us all. Finally the source of all this chaos could be seen.

_THAT THING IS HUGE!_

A humungous infected that seemed to be made up of all upper body could be seen bounding towards you all at full speed. I watched in fear as he pummeled over anything and or everything in his way. His head seemed to disappear into his shoulder blades and his knuckles were being used to walk... Almost like an ape.

_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?_

I could feel my heart begin to beat erratically in terror. I nor the other would stand a chance against this huge beast.

"TANKK!"

"RUN AND SHOOT! RUN AND SHOOOOOTTT!"

* * *

><p><em>Alright! My first update with out my editor by my side... How was it? Hope the grammar and what not wasn't too bad. Oh! By the way! Yes, I did skip the first campaign. Don't ask me why.<em>

_Anyways~ Review and let me know how I'm doing... Please, no flames. I read them but delete them right after. Not going to lie they bother me, but I learn to ignore them._


End file.
